


DanganRonpa Alpha

by Mikkawa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: DanganRonpa Alpha, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Other, fangame, killing game, spanish language
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkawa/pseuds/Mikkawa
Summary: Un fanganronpa creado por mí donde 16 estudiantes de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza tendrán que asesinarse entre ellos en el “Hotel de la Esperanza” , dirigido por Monokitsune. ¿Serán capaces de sobrevivir?





	1. Prólogo[Parte 1]

Buenos días a todos

Supongo que, como es correcto, debo presentarme ante vosotros

Bueno, aquí va

Me llamo Sumire Hisane, y soy la pintora definitiva...

No destaco precisamente por mi belleza o por mi ingenio,ni tampoco por el trabajo que hay detrás de mis cuadros

De hecho, la mayoría de ellos son solo bocetos

Pero bueno, los colgaron en museos y yo no puedo pedir mucho más

Ese ya es un logro y un honor enorme para mí, ¿qué más puedo querer?

Como que no me termina de convencer mi talento, porque siento que no lo conseguí haciendo grandes esfuerzos

Esos dibujos los hice en cinco minutos, siempre pude hacer cosas mejores

Ahora bien, fui seleccionada por la Academia Pico de la Esperanza, una academia privada llena de mentes talentosas, creativas y brillantes

Me siento algo extraña entre tanta gente así, pues seguramente conoceré a gente que se ha ganado lo que tiene trabajando mas duro que yo

Incluso es posible que algunos de ellos tengan ya un increíble reconocimiento a nivel global

Se dice que si entras aquí, tienes el futuro asegurado

¿Será eso cierto?

En realidad yo acabo de llegar, así que no sé realmente qué es lo que me deparará este sitio

Pero ser las "esperanzas" del país ya es un honor que no puedo rechazar, y algo de lo que obligatoriamente debo sentirme orgullosa como persona

Bueno, ahora, sin más preámbulo... voy a entrar...

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

¿Habré entrado?

Estoy caminando, pero todo a mi alrededor se siente extraño...mi cabeza da vueltas, mi vista parece cansada,veo todo borroso...

No sé qué me está pasando...

Debería de....

....caminar............

.............un poco...............

.........................más........

...................................

....................................................

...................................................

......................................................

...................................................

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Me dolía increíblemente la cabeza. Veía borroso a mi alrededor, sentía que aún me pesaba el cuerpo, pero poco a poco el dolor se fue disipando.

Parpadeé un par de veces para comprobar dónde estaba.

Un momento... ¿Estoy ya dentro?

Pensaba que no había llegado a entrar.

Miré a mi alrededor, estaba tumbada sobre un sofá de un tapiz de terciopelo, era bastante suave al tacto. No había nada más, las paredes eran blancas. Vi a una muchacha justo a un lado del sofá, con el cabello violeta, largo y rizado, con unos brillantes ojos de color esmeralda. Su vestimenta era muy sencilla, de colores pasteles...y el logo de su camiseta decía "Fuck u bitch".

-Al fin despertaste- habló, mientras me miraba fijamente

-¿Uh?- puse una mano sobre mi cabeza, pues el dolor todavía seguía ahí- ¿Do...dónde estamos...?

-No tengo ni idea- dijo con tranquilidad- la verdad es que yo también he despertado aquí, como tú

-¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?-pregunté, mientras que me incorporaba del sofá

-Pues...no lo sé...-puso una mano sobre el mentón con aire pensativo-¿y tú?

-Yo no recuerdo nada... solamente que iba a entrar a la Academia....

-Conque recuerdas ya más cosas que yo, ¿huh? Yo tengo amnesia, apenas recuerdo quién soy o de donde vengo....

-¿Cómo que amnesia? ¿Ha ocurrido algo contigo? ¿Un accidente, lavado de cerebro...?

-¿Qué me va a ocurrir?- frunció el ceño mientras que se cruzaba de brazos- Simplemente no recuerdo absolutamente nada, ya está...- en seguida se relajó- no me has dicho tu nombre... Esto...

-Oh, disculpa- respondí nerviosa- qué gran error de mi parte... Me llamo Sumire Hisane, la Pintora definitiva

-¿Pintora? ¿De verdad?- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y sonó una risita

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-No, nada realmente... Simplemente que me parecía curioso que ese fuera tu talento, estando tú tan arreglada... Te imaginaba manchada y desaliñada, con una boina y un acento francés...

-¿Pero con qué clase de pintores te has encontrado tú?

-Pues los que he visto en la tele... siendo sincera, nunca he hablado con uno hasta ahora, pero supongo que con gusto conocerte

-Igualmente... Esto...

-Yasuki. Yasuki Toya... No olvides ese nombre- sonrió con cierto deje de orgullo

-Encantada, Yasuki- sonreí de manera calmada y amigable- Un momento, ¿y tu talento?

-Como te dije, tengo amnesia. No recuerdo mi talento.

-Ah, cierto, discúlpame...

-Oye, ¿qué te parece si vamos a ver si hay alguien más? Tal vez no estemos solas y nos encontremos con alguien más

-Claro, buena idea

Fui hacia la puerta, seguida de Yasuki. Al abrirla, pude ver un pasillo de color rojo, con lirios de un tono dorado. El suelo era parqué con un tono clarito, y el techo era blanco. Ese pasillo era ancho y largo, y a lo lejos, se veían varias puertas. Se veían varias cámaras de vigilancia y pantallas. También había megáfonos en cada esquina.

Comenzamos a caminar, viendo las puertas de color negro con un pomo plateado. En cada una había un tablero blanco que decía: "comedor", o "sala de informática". ¿Dónde podría haber gente reunida que sepa qué está sucediendo?

-¿Qué te parece si vemos si hay alguien en cada habitación?- Yasuki se paró frente a la puerta de una habitación que ponía "salón de recreativos"

-Vale-dije

Al entrar, pudimos ver a un chico, bastante adulto, diría yo, a lo mejor de unos 20 años, regordete, con el pelo largo atado a una coleta de color castaño, y llevaba puesta una sudadera verde apagado, unos pantalones de chándal y unas zapatillas de andar por casa. Dormía tan tranquilamente apoyando su cabeza sobre la mesa, con la espalda encorvada.

-¿Lo despertamos?-susurré

-No creo que sea lo mejor...yo por lo menos no quiero interrumpirlo de su siesta...-susurró mirándome

-Vale...

Y, sin hacer demasiado ruido, intentamos irnos. Pero él bostezó y se levantó de la silla.

-Debía de haber sabido que esa siesta me iba a durar tanto...-se giró y lo pudimos ver. Tenía barba, no muy poblada, pero la tenía; y lo más llamativo, sus ojos de color verde, que me recordaba a las hojas de los árboles o al color del césped.

-¿Qué hacías durmiendo sabiendo que estás en un sitio que no conoces?-La expresión de Yasuki cambió, ella ahora miraba hacia cualquier lado menos hacia Ryota, como si hubiera visto algo que le aterra de él

-Bueno, siendo sincero, no es que no me afecte... Pero el sueño me puede...

-¿Y a qué se debe?- dije algo preocupada por él. Admito que no lo conozco, pero, vamos a ver, me preocupa que no duerma bien

-Mi trabajo no me lo permite... Me pide ser constante y mejorar siempre lo que hago... Youtube puede llegar a darme bastantes problemas, lo admito...- bostezó y se despeinó ligeramente

-¿Entonces, tu talento es el de ser Youtuber?

-Exacto... Mi nombre es Ryota Kishimoto... encantado de conoceros, soy el Youtuber definitivo...

-Yo soy Sumire Hisane, la Pintora definitiva, encantada de conocerte también, Ryota...-sonreí- me suena que tienes un canal de Youtube, pero ahora no sabría recordar....

-Ah, sí, soy Kishiryo en Youtube...a veces me arrepiento de la decisión de ponerme ese nombre... realmente suena rarísimo...-suspira hondo- supongo que, como me lo puse al principio, no puedo hacer nada más...

-¿Eres tú? ¿En vivo y en directo?- dije asombrada. Ahora lo recuerdo; veía mucho sus vídeos. Era carismático y siempre conseguía sacarme una sonrisita

-Exacto, el mismo- sonrió mientras subía el pulgar hacia arriba

-¿Quién es la otra chica?

-Yasuki Toya...- suspiró hondo, tratado de mirar lo menos posible a Ryota de frente, pero tratando de ser sutil- no recuerdo mi talento... tengo amnesia...

-¿No recuerdas ni siquiera un poco de cómo eras antes de llegar?-preguntó

-Ni un poquito...- respondió

-Hmm... ya veo...-puso su mano sobre su mentón, pensativo

-¿Y sabes cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- pregunté

-Realmente no- cerró los ojos- simplemente desperté y fui a explorar... vi que había una sala de videojuegos... No suelen ser lo mío, pero realmente quería jugar a algún juego para despejarme... pero tenia sueño, así que me fui a la mesa más cercana a echar una cabezadita...-bostezó- de hecho, creo que me está volviendo a venir...

-¿No te parecería más adecuado investigar, Ryota?- preguntó Yasuki- ¿No quisieras venirte con nosotras?

-La verdad es que prefiero hacer las cosas por mi cuenta...Nos veremos luego, voy a investigar para no acabar durmiéndome...Ha sido un placer, Sumi, Yasu, ¡nos vemos!

Y dicho eso, se fue del lugar. Nosotras decidimos seguir su ejemplo y continuar explorando.

Esta vez decidimos entrar en la cocina, que era la habitación más cercana.

No era nada especial, tenía una mesa, un frigorífico, varios estantes, que posiblemente contienen comida o cubiertos, vajillas... No lo sé. Los azulejos eran de color celeste con blanco en la pared y el suelo era del mismo parqué que en el pasillo. Allí habían dos personas: Un chico alto con traje, y una chica con el pelo corto, llevaba un moño atado.

-¿Con quién hablamos?-dijo Yasuki

-Pues...vamos a hablar con la chica...-dije mientras me dirigía a ella

Al verla mejor, pudimos ver que se trataba de una chica de mediana estatura, una camisa de un color salmón por encima de unos leggins de color negro y una chaqueta blanca; es una chica algo rellenita, pero tampoco mucho; y sus ojos de color turquesa claro.

-Hola- nos saludó la chica nada más vernos

-Oh, ¡hola!- le devolví el saludo- me llamo Sumire Hisane, y soy la Pintora defintiva- sonrió- encantada de conocerte

-Y yo soy Yasuki Toya, lo mismo digo- sonrió tranquilamente, tendiendo su mano

-Encantada de conoceros, mi nombre es Yashiro Mizuki, la diseñadora gráfica definitiva... encantada de conoceros, chicas- también sonrió mientras que tomaba de la mano a Yasuki

-¿Diseñadora gráfica? Vaya, entonces ambas somos artistas...-dije alegremente

-Sí, aunque yo uso más la técnica digital, y la mayor parte del tiempo hago carteles con fotografías reales... aunque llegué a trabajar para una compañía para crearles el logo... pero...-frunció el ceño y puso una mano sobre su barbilla-ni idea, ahora no sabría decirte...

-Yo recuerdo que mi hermano consiguió una medalla olímpica de oro...-dijo Yasuki

-Vaya, sí que se esforzó para conseguirlo...-sonrió Yashiro- ¿y tú?-preguntó

-Pues tengo recuerdos de que me contrataron para una línea de moda-dijo con orgullo- seguramente saldría muy guapa- sonrió de manera algo altanera

-A mí me han puesto mis cuadros en museos...Por todo el país...

-Ah, ¿sí? Yo es que casi nunca voy a museos, así que no lo sé...- Yashiro alzó la mirada al techo unos segundos

-Oh, ya veo...-sonreí

-¿Sabes qué pasa aquí, Yashiro?-preguntó Yasuki

-No, la verdad es que no sé cómo he llegado hasta aquí...Tú tienes amnesia, ¿no? Mencionaste que recordabas cosas como si fueran simples fragmentos...

-Pues sí, pero no me acuerdo de completamente nada....-suspiró hondo- la verdad es que no me molesta, tengo mejores cualidades

-Ya entiendo...ahora mismo no sé qué hacer... Estoy entre ir a investigar o reunirme con Iori...-se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño pensativa

-¿Quién es Iori?-dijimos a la vez

-Es un amigo mío- se sonrojó un poco- a él también lo llamaron...seguramente lo conozcáis ahora después...Bueno, primero iré a terminar de investigar y justo después busco a Iori- dijo con aire decidido

-De acuerdo, mucha suerte con ello- dije

-Os veo luego

Y abandonó el lugar. Ahora fuimos directamente hacia el chico, y Yasuki comenzó a actuar similar a como lo hacía con Ryota. Se ponía nerviosa, miraba hacia otro lado y evitaba acercarse demasiado a él. El chico era alto, iba con un traje bastante elegante y pulcro, con una gama de blanco y negro, unos mocasines elegantes, el pelo blanquecino y los ojos de un brillante color esmeralda similar a los de Yasuki, pero a la vez que brillantes eran enigmáticos

-Oh, vaya...-dijo el chico con un tono algo sarcástico, pero se le notaba educado

-Hola-dije amablemente

-H-hola...-dijo Yasuki algo incómoda ante su presencia

-Buenos días...-suspira hondo

-Soy Sumire Hisane, la pintora definitiva-sonreí tendiendole la mano

-Kuro Uchiha, el camarero definitivo...-dijo sin aceptar mi mano

-Yasuki...Toya...

-Yasuki, trata de ser más amable... no creo que tenga encima de él una maldición, ¿no?-le dije algo molesta con su actitud

-Tampoco es como que me importe mucho...-dijo de repente el chico albino, poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y encogiéndose de hombros- lo prefiero así...

-¿Y cómo fue que obtuviste un talento tan común?

-Muy simple, haciendo mi trabajo... he estado en casas reales de diferentes países y me manejo bien, ¿sabes?-dijo tranquilamente

-Vaya, eso es increíble...

-Sì, incredibile...-se le notaba mucho la incomodidad que sentía el chico

-¿Italiano?-dijo Yasuki

-Correcto, veo que sabes más idiomas...-dijo con más sarcasmo

-Hisane, vámonos, me está incomodando...-dijo Yasuki, tomándome del brazo, con cierta molestia ante lo que le dijo

-Sí, claro, claro...nos vemos entonces, Kuro...-sonreí mientras seguía a Yasuki

-Sí, claro, aunque me entristece que no volvamos a vernos más...-se despidió de manera sarcástica

Salimos de la cocina, y miré a Yasuki. Ésta me soltó del brazo mientras caminaba por su cuenta

-¿Por qué Kuro y Ryota te ponen tan nerviosa?-pregunté después de la incómoda charla con Kuro

-No me gustan las personas con ojos verdes, Hisane... No sé, me siento incómoda teniendo a uno delante de mí...-suspiró hondo

-Pero...tú los tienes verdes...

-Hisane, mi persona es lo mejor que conozco del mundo, de verdad...- dibujó una pequeña sonrisa algo orgullosa en su rostro- Tengo muy buenas cualidades... pero me encantaría cambiar mi color de ojos, en serio....- cierra los ojos y agacha la cabeza- pero llevar lentillas es de verdad incómodo, así que me toca seguir con mi vida...-movió la cabeza de un lado a otro resignada

El siguiente lugar que decidimos investigar esta vez era el gimnasio. Grande, amplio, y lleno de objetos deportivos. Nada más allá, aparte de que el techo era más alto y donde deberían de haber ventanas hay placas de hierro. Había tan solo dos chicas: una bajita con aspecto añiñado y otra más alta con rasgos africanos.

Me decanté por ir hacia la niña, pues seguramente sería simpática. Yasuki me siguió. La chica tenía una cara redonda, con grandes ojos de color avellana. Su pelo era liso y le llegaba hasta el pecho, castaño con mechas californianas. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta y una camisa enrollada en la cintura, con unos shorts vaqueros medio rotos y unas deportivas con velcro.

-¡Hola!- La saludé amablemente

-Oh, ¡hola! Me sorprende ver gente nueva por aquí... Estaba a punto de creer que estaba sola...- la chica se puso a morderse las uñas

-Bueno, dudo mucho que eso sea así... de hecho, mira, allí hay una chica- señaló Yasuki

-Ah, ya hablé con ella...Es muy agradable, aun así tenía ganas de irme a buscar a más gente, y justamente entrasteis vosotras- sonreía de oreja a oreja

-¿Ah, sí?-dije

-Claro, claro-asintió con la cabeza- ¡Hey, Miya! ¡Ven con nosotras!

La chica llamada Miya vino, y su pelo realmente parecía un arbusto. Bueno, más o menos. Era exageradamente rizado, y de color café oscuro; sus ojos eran de una tonalidad similar al de los granos de café, combinando con sus gafas semiredondeadas. Su piel era muy oscura, a comparación del resto, y llevaba ropa deportiva y una mochila de alpinista grande.

-¡Hola!-nos saludó animadamente-Me llamo Miya Yukari, la escaladora definitiva-mira a Yukiko- y ella es Yukiko Tomoe, la Skater definitiva

-Encantada- dijo Yukiko extendiendo su mano

-Igualmente, chicas- dije tomando su mano- Me llamo Sumire Hisane, y soy la pintora definitiva

-Y yo soy Yasuki Toya, encantada de conoceros- sonrió

-Me gusta tu peinado, Yasuki- dijo Miya con sinceridad

-Oh, gracias- sonrió con orgullo

-Es cierto, ¿cómo consigues rizarte el pelo? Yo lo he intentado y parecía siempre que el huracán Katrina ha pasado por mi pelo- comentó Yukiko con algo de desánimo

-Oh, bueno, no sabría exactamente decirte, pues mi pelo es rizado natural... Pero creo que oí que poniéndote una cinta en el pelo y luego enrollártelo en esta y dormir de esa forma te lo deja rizado... o también te puedes dejar unas trencitas...- se calla un momento- disculpad, es que con la moda me extiendo mucho...- soltó una risita nerviosa

-Intentaré ambos trucos, ¡muchas gracias!- Yukiko sonreía feliz, realmente parecía una niña pequeña

-Tener el pelo rizado es una tortura, Yukiko, a mí me cuesta peinarme por eso- le dije para tratar de animarla, pues también tengo el pelo rizado

-Pero se ve más bonito que el pelo liso- dijo ella un poco triste

-¡No te preocupes, Yukiko!-dijo Miya tratando de animarla- no todas tienen la suerte de tener un pelo tan bonito y, te lo digo yo, tenerlo rizado no es precisamente agradable...

-Me alegro que pienses eso...-sonrió un poco

-Oye, chicas, ¿sabéis cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?- pregunté- yo no sé dónde estamos exactamente, y Yasuki tiene amnesia...

-No, la verdad es que no tenemos ni idea...-dijeron tanto Miya como Yukiko a la vez

-Oh, ya entiendo...Creo que será mejor ir a investigar un poco más, tiene que haber más gente por ahí...- dije caminando hacia la puerta

-Yukiko y yo haremos lo mismo, ¡nos vemos!-dijo Miya

-¡Hasta luego! Y si necesitáis consejos de belleza, ¡ya sabéis a quién llamar!-se señaló a sí misma mientras me acompañaba a la puerta

Salimos a la vez, y Yasuki y yo nos fuimos por la izquierda. Miya es una chica bastante amigable, y se ve que sabe cómo motivar a la gente. Yukiko, por otro lado, es muy mona y abrazable, me agrada bastante.


	2. Prólogo[Parte 2]

Decidimos esta vez entrar en la biblioteca, la cual era amplia, espaciosa, y polvorienta. Había muchos libros, mesas y algunas viejas computadoras. Había muchísimas estanterías, y apenas podía ver algo diferente que no fueran estantes llenos de libros de todos los tipos. Era inimaginable cuán grande podía ser este lugar

Pudimos ver a un chico pelirrojo, algo despeinado, y con el ojo vendado. Su otro ojo era de un color anaranjado, y era casi tan alto como lo era Ryota. Llevaba una camiseta roja con un diseño de rombos de colores cálidos en ella, una rebeca de color crema, unos pantalones marrones con rayas rojas y unos mocasines de color marrón oscuro. Llevaba una cámara Canon consigo

Nos dirigimos juntas hacia él, y éste, al parecer, no se percataba mucho de nuestra presencia

-Hola-dije amablemente, pero en seguida notamos que nos echó una foto, al oír el ruido de la cámara

-Disculpadme, simplemente me distraje echando fotos...-el chico dejó la cámara, pero no nos miraba

-¿Te importaría si veo la foto?-preguntó Yasuki- Quiero ver qué tal salgo...-Sonríe de la típica manera orgullosa que ha estado haciéndolo todo este tiempo

-S-si no te importa, no me gustaría que todavía vieras la foto...-respondió educadamente pero algo nervioso

-No importa...-suspiró Yasuki algo decepcionada-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ah, sí, me llamo Kannon Takeo, fotógrafo definitivo...

-Vaya, no me extraña que te guste fotografiar-sonreí levemente

Kannon se limitó a soltar una risita algo nerviosa

-Oye, ¿cómo conseguiste tu talento?-pregunté por curiosidad

-Oh, bueno...no sabría decirte ahora cómo..¿y vosotras?

-Pues yo simplemente garabateaba, y al final esos cuadros han ido a parar a museos

-Yo tengo amnesia, y estoy algo cansada de decirlo...-Yasuki simplemente se limitó a soltar un suspiro de agotamiento

-¿Pero, cómo perdiste la memoria?-tuvo curiosidad el muchacho, aunque se notaba que no sabía si fue la mejor pregunta

Yasuki se limitó a permanecer en silencio un momento

-Nada más que recuerdo que también iba a la Kibougamine, pero ni idea de cómo acabé aquí...-se sinceró

-Oh, entiendo...- respondió con un tono de voz algo flojito

-¿Podrías contarnos más sobre cómo conseguiste hacer fotos?- le pregunté

-Ahm..bueno...- puso una mano sobre el cuello algo avergonzado- la verdad es que no tengo exactamente un motivo para dedicarme a la fotografía.. ¿Y tú, por qué pintas cuadros?

-Pues lo hago desde muy pequeñita, siempre me ha gustado pintar

-Ya veo...- fue lo único que contestó- Oye, ¿os importa si me voy a seguir echando fotos?

-Claro que no- le respondimos a la vez- adiós, Kannon

-Hasta luego

Se fue del lugar algo nervioso, pero al final pudo mantenerse algo más firme al caminar

-Es un chico muy raro, ¿no crees?- me susurró Yasuki

-Bueno, un poco...-admití

Continuamos caminando hacia la biblioteca, y en seguida, al girar la esquina, vimos a una chica de cabello negro con chistera sentada. Se la veía leyendo un libro, y pudimos apreciar que su pelo era muy largo y recortado de manera desigual.

-Perdona, ¿sabes dónde estamos?-preguntó Yasuki

-¿Huh?- la chica se volteó y pudimos apreciar que tenía un tatuaje con forma de gancho debajo del ojo derecho y el flequillo hacia la derecha- disculpadme, estaba leyendo un rato para despejarme...- pude apreciar que su voz era bastante flojita pero la forzaba un poco para tener el mismo acento que nosotras. La letra "r" la pronunciaba más fuerte que las demás, y su timbre de voz era grave

Dejó el libro sobre la mesa y en seguida se levantó. Llevaba un vestido bastante bonito que me recordaba a los que llevaban las modelos Lolita. Era de complexión delgada y la piel era pálida. Sus ojos eran azul grisáceos, y tenía dos mechones desiguales. Llevaba unas medias largas de un color violáceo y calzaba unos botines negros, pero sus cordones eran rojos. La muchacha se mostraba tranquila y se veía bastante educada por la postura que mantenía

\- ¿Sabes cómo has llegado aquí?-le volvió a preguntar Yasuki

\- ¿Aquí? Bueno...no tengo ni idea... solo recuerdo de haberme despedido de mi hermana en una llamada telefónica y después... desperté en una habitación...

-Tú tampoco recuerdas nada más... pero recuerdas más que Hisane y yo...- suspiró rendida

-¿No recordáis nada? ¿Tenéis amnesia?

-Yo tengo amnesia- se señaló Yasuki- Hisane no...

-Vaya...- puso su mano en su mejilla- Todavía no me he presentado... soy Shiroko Yuuji, la historiadora definitiva, un gusto conoceros- sonrió levemente

-Claro, igualmente, soy Sumire Hisane, la pintora definitiva- sonreí

-Yo soy Yasuki Toya, un gusto en conocerte, Shiroko... por cierto, ¿por qué tienes el pelo cortado de esa manera?-preguntó casi pareciendo que le horrorizaba

-¿Mi pelo?- se agarró de un mechón- bueno, es que me gusta que haya un poco de caos, de desorden, de imperfección en mí...y no me importa que sea mi pelo el que tenga que pasar por ello...

-Ya veo... he de admitir que no me gusta, pero va contigo- se notaba la sinceridad de sus palabras

-Gracias- sonrió algo sonrojada por el "cumplido"- ¿y dices que pintas cuadros, Hisane-san?- me miró directamente a mí, pero sin perder la actitud calmada y recatada que ha mantenido hasta ahora

-Oh, sí, claro...- sonreí algo nerviosa

-¿Qué tipo de estilo usas? ¿Cubismo, realismo, surrealismo, modernismo...?

-Hago bocetos de paisajes tal y como son...a veces también dibujo personas...

-Yo nunca he tenido ocasión de ver ninguno de tus trabajos, y tampoco he conseguido ver nada en ningún museo de los que he estado...debo suponer que están en museos...-hablaba con un aire pensativo

-Sí, aunque son obras un tanto recientes...

-Bueno, no he visto ninguno... supongo que tenía que ir a ver alguno...

-Dirás "tendría"...

-Oh, sí, claro, discúlpame...-agachó la mirada- A mí personalmente me gustan cuadros realistas... aunque también siento cierta admiración por las ilustraciones con un estilo más caricaturesco...

-No me gusta dibujar en ese estilo porque siento que no va con mi estilo, pero es bastante bonito de ver...

-Las caricaturas son muy bonitas-agregó Yasuki

-Claro....

-Oye, Shiroko... -Yasuki llamó nuevamente su atención- ¿No tienes calor con esos guantes?

-No

-¿Y por qué no te los quitas?

-No quiero...-frunció ligeramente el ceño

-Bueno, vale.. ¿cuál es la época histórica que te gusta más?

-Pues, me gusta mucho estudiar la Europa de entreguerras...especialmente Alemania..

-¿Cómo es que te gusta tanto?

-Es interesante conocer nuestros orígenes y lo que ha hecho que todos nosotros lleguemos hasta aquí y que todo sea como es ahora...-cerró los ojos mientras sonreía

-Yo no lo entiendo...-suspiró hondo- me aburro muy rápidamente con las lecciones de historia...

-Hay muchas formas amenas de aprenderlas...soy consciente que un profesor de historia no es lo más divertido del planeta, pero hay muchos medios para aprender algo; mismamente, películas..

-Ya veo, algún día me animaré a buscar una y verla

-Yo recomendaría "Pearl Harbour"... o "El gran dictador"...

-Vale, me lo apuntaré

-Yo ya me vi la primera, pero no la segunda...

-Si quieres, puedes vértela.. yo te animo a que lo hagas...- sonrió amablemente-Bueno, si no os importa, desearía volver con mi lectura

-Claro, te dejamos que continúes leyendo...Adiós...

-Ha sido un placer-dijo Yasuki

Las dos nos fuimos, dejando que leyera el libro de antes. Se veía una persona agradable, pero, al igual que Kannon, apenas nos ha hablado de ella.

Seguimos con nuestro camino, cuando encontramos a dos chicos hablando tan tranquilamente. Eran un chico y una chica, ambos un tanto similares pero a la vez muy diferentes en cuanto al aspecto. La chica tenía el pelo largo liso y verde, con ojos rasgados y de color amarillo y los labios pintados; Llevaba unos tacones rojos y un vestido negro con detalles amarillos y que dejaba su gran busto al descubierto, que era lo que más llamaba la atención. El chico, un poco más alto que la chica, era pelirrojo, con el mismo color de ojos que la chica, y llevaba una chaqueta negra, encima de una sudadera mitad azul y mitad blanca, pantalones vaqueros y zapatos normales. Estaban manteniendo una conversación de la que no nos podíamos enterar

-Bueno, no sé qué pude haber hecho con el teléfono, pero lo perdí...- dijo el chico con algo de miedo

-¿De verdad?- la chica le respondió de manera calmada pero su voz se notaba enojada- ¿Y ahora cómo contactamos al exterior?

-Pues no lo sé, ya me dirás tú... ¿Tienes móvil, verdad?- preguntó algo esperanzado

-Espérate... que yo tampoco tengo móvil...-dijo tras haber estado unos segundos pensativa- Me cago en la puta...- y después de decir eso golpeó la mesa un tanto frustrada- y dudo que más gente sepa algo... Con los que hemos hablado no, por lo menos...

-Pero sería bueno preguntar a más gente...- se notaba que no estaba convencido de lo que ha dicho

-Estamos en lo que a todas luces parece un hotel, y acabamos de despertar los dos sin recordar cómo hemos llegado aquí, ¿crees de verdad que alguien más vaya a saber algo?-se cruzó de brazos

-Se ve que están perdidos también...-me susurró Yasuki

-Oh, ¡hola!-dijo el chico amablemente haciendo un gesto de saludo, se ve que se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia

-Hola...-dijo la chica tratando de ser amable pero no se notaba con muchas ganas

-Hola-dijimos ambas a la vez a los dos chicos

-¿Vosotras sabéis cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí? ¿Recordáis algo, aunque sea?- nos preguntó el pelirrojo

-No,lo siento- dijo Yasuki- yo directamente tengo amnesia... apenas sé quién soy...

-Ah...-contestó apenado

-¿Lleváis algún dispositivo con el que comunicaros con el exterior?-nos preguntó la chica peliverde

-La verdad es que no- dije- no tengo la sensación de llevar el teléfono conmigo...-decidí revisar mis bolsillos, pero solo tenía los pinceles y el envoltorio de un chicle de menta- no, para nada...

-Yo no tengo bolsillos- respondió Yasuki

-Comprendo... Shiro, te lo dije- miró la peliverde al chico

-Bueno, es que creía que alguien más sabría sobre la situación...

-¿Cómo os llamáis?- pregunté por curiosidad

-Yo soy Shiro Shokatsu, y mi talento es el de arquero definitivo... un gusto en conoceros, chicas...-sonrió

-Bueno...-suspiró- Honome Shokatsu, la guardaespaldas definitiva...-rodó los ojos

-Yo soy Sumire Hisane, la pintora definitiva... Me alegro de conoceros... Y ella es Yasuki Toya...

-Encantada de conoceros...-sonrió Yasuki

-Igualmente-dijeron los dos

-Oye, Hisane,¿ cuál es la finalidad de tu arte?- me preguntó Shiro de repente

-¿Eh?-no había entendido a qué se refiere

-Al mensaje que tratas de transmitir con tus obras...-respondió Honome tratando de ser más o menos amable

-Ah, bueno... trato de transmitir la mayor parte del tiempo mis sentimientos... o alguna injusticia social que me parece digna de ser representada... había llegado a hacer un cuadro sobre la transexualidad...

-¿Ah, sí?- dijeron los tres asombrados, Yasuki al parecer era la que menos se lo esperaba

-Sí, claro... aunque a veces me da vergüenza representarlo en un cuadro porque a veces no se entiende de lo rápido que dibujo...o simplemente es por el qué dirán...

-No deberías de sentirte avergonzada por los cuadroa que dibujas, al fin y al cabo es arte-dijo Honome con cierta seriedad pero había un deje de amigabilidad en su manera de hablar

-Yo quiero que me enseñes ese cuadro-dijo Yasuki

-Lo haré...-dije algo avergonzada

-A mí me gustaría verlo,si no te importa...-dijo Shiro con algo de timidez

-De acuerdo-dije amablemente

-¿Y vosotros dos cómo llegasteis hasta aquí?Con vuestro talento, quiero decir...-preguntó Yasuki

-Ah, bueno... yo practiqué mucho debido a que admiraba a una persona que era arquera...y desde pequeño estuve practicando hasta llegar adonde estoy...- explicó Shiro tímidamente

-Yo, por muy difícil que lo parezca, siempre tuve un deseo de protección...-Honome se sonrojó un poco- y el trabajo de guardaespaldas me motivaba a proteger a los demás de los males, y además seria capaz de defenderme..

-Es comprensible, Honome...-le sonrió su hermano

-En verdad tu motivo es muy generoso- dijo Yasuki

-Lo mismo digo...- sonreí

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a investigar más-dijo Shiro-Ha sido un placer, ¡hasta luego!-se despidió amablemente

-Adiós- dijimos las dos con amigabilidad

Después de la agradable conversación con los hermanos, continuamos investigando la biblioteca, pero al no haber nada más, al final salimos de allí

-Al fin... cómo detesto el olor a polvo...- estornudó

Después de eso, continuamos caminando


	3. Prólogo[Parte 3]

Yasuki en seguida me señaló una habitación con un cartel que ponía “sala de informática”. Allí encontramos a un chico, quien simplemente utilizaba uno de los ordenadores.

Nos acercamos a él, pero en seguida vimos que en realidad trataba de encenderlo. En cuanto lo vimos mejor, nos dimos cuenta de que tenía el pelo corto de color azul oscuro, ojos rosados y piel Clarita; llevaba puesta una camisa con un peto de color marrón y un cinturón lleno de materiales como un metro, un destornillador y una llave inglesa, aunque también llevaba un bolsito pequeño que parecía contener tornillos

-Ay, maldición... ¿pero esto cómo se enciende?-lo oímos mascullar nervioso, mientras toqueteaba el teclado y trataba de darle al botón que había en el ordenador

-Adiós qué pena...- susurró Yasuki mientras se acercaba- oye, ¿y si te ayudo?

-No, no se precupe, p-puedo encenderlo...

-Quita, ahora te enseño...- Yasuki se agachó al monitor y le dio al botón- mira, desde aquí era muy fácil.. ¿ves, Hisane? sé hacer de todo...-bromeó

-Muchas gracias, aún así siento haberlas molestado, se supone que tenía que encargarme yo... Nunca se me ha dado bien usar aparatos electrónicos...- suspiró hondo, ciertamente se lo veía avergonzado

-No te preocupes, no todos somos perfectos en todo- dije para tranquilizarlo

-Perdona, pero yo sí-refutó Yasuki en un tono jocoso mientras se levantaba

-Ya, claro...-sonreí-¿Cómo te llamas?-miré al chico

-Esto... mi nombre es Rei Ayari, y soy el artesano definitivo...-tímidamente sonrió después de que le preguntara aquello

-Oh, ¿eres tú ese artesano que hacía vasijas y figuras tan bonitas?- preguntó Yasuki- La verdad es que tienes mucho, pero que mucho talento- sonrió- Ojalá tuvieras alguna de esas maravillas en venta...

Rei se sonrojó ante todos los comentarios de Yasuki, se me hacía tierno

-E- es que no me gusta lucrarme con mi trabajo..- Dijo algo triste- P-pero puedo hacerte alguna figura o lo que quieras...

-¿De verdad? ¡Ay, qué amable! Muchas gracias- sonrió, pero se la notaba realmente feliz

-Perdonad que os pregunte, p-pero... ¿vosotras cómo os llamáis?

-Oh, cierto, disculpa... yo me llamo Sumire Hisane, soy la pintora definitiva...

-Y yo soy Yasuki Toya, desgraciadamente no recuerdo mi talento...

-Oh, vaya... c-creía que serías... la m-modelo definitiva... o algo así...-continuaba nervioso y sonrojado

-¿De verdad lo dices? ¡Vaya, me alegro de que alguien más aprecie mi belleza! ¡Me agradas, Rei-chan!

-Tú también me agradas, Yasuki...-sonríe tímidamente

-Vale, dejando la parte dulce de lado... Rei,¿tienes idea de cómo llegaste aquí ?-pregunté con algo de seriedad. Me alegra que Yasuki se lleve bien con alguien, pero ahora mismo seguimos atrapados en un hotel y debemos ver qué pasa aquí

-Oh, la verdad es que iba a encender el ordenador para buscar algo de información... a ver si encontraba algo útil

-Aha, ya entiendo... Es una lástima, llevamos un buen rato preguntando y nadie sabe nada...

-¿Hay más gente?- preguntó

-Ah, sí,creo que unas diez personas, de las que he llegado a contar, claro...

-Vaya, yo solo os he visto a vosotras... creí que no había nadie, pero gracias por decírmelo...-sonrió

-En fin, te dejamos que sigas buscando, nosotras queremos ver si queda más gente por aquí, y si hay más sitios que ver...¡Adiós, ha sido un placer!-dije amablemente

-¡Igualmente, Rei! Espero que volvamos a hablar nuevamente-Yasuki se despidió alegremente y después salimos de allí

No he visto. Yasuki tan feliz de hablar con alguien... sí, con Miya y Yukiko se veía agradable pero no igual que con este chico... él parece agradable, pero se le ve tímido, habrá que intentar que se desenvuelva un poco más con nosotras...

Después de caminar todo recto, vimos una sala en la que ponía “enfermería”. Entramos, y justamente vimos a aquella diseñadora gráfica, Yashiro, hablando de manera completamente normal con un chico de pelo largo azul marino, chaqueta de cuero, pantalones vaqueros rotos y vestía con colores bastante oscuros. Sus ojos eran de un color anaranjado, y se veía bien físicamente

-Sentimos interrumpir la cháchara-bromeé- pero queríamos hablar con vosotros un momento-sonreí

-Oh, vaya, si sois las de antes..- sonrió Yashiro- él es Iori Seiji... el amigo del que os hablaba antes...- sonrió levemente, pero se la veía algo sonrojada

-¡Oh, vaya, qué alegría conoceros!- dijo el chico llamado Iori hablando algo más fuerte de lo normal- Yo soy el cantante de Metal definitivo, y es un gusto conoceros-sonrió de forma bastante amistosa

-Encantada, Iori-dijo Yasuki- Mi nombre es Yasuki Toya, y ella es Sumire Hisane, la pintora definitiva...-me señaló-...un momento,¿no eres tú el que sale en las revistas?

-Ahora que lo dices, es cierto, sales bastante bien en las fotos, y los pósteres están muy bien hechos- mencioné al recordar ya quién era, no imaginaba que vería a un cantante famoso en persona-Seguramente tengas a una gran fotógrafa para hacer las fotos- sonreí

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Imaginaba que me ibais a reconocer! Digo, es una costumbre ya...-sonrió algo nervioso, como si fuéramos a malinterpretarle- ¡Yashi es una gran diseñadora gráfica, hace los mejores pósteres del mundo! ¡Y también es buena con la fotografía!-hablaba muy alto, yo no estaba lo suficientemente acostumbrada a que alguien hablase así. Yashiro se veía muy neutral, no se mostraba preocupada ante sus voceos

-Bueno, al menos hago lo que puedo...-Yashiro simplemente se sonrojó

-Nunca se conforma con sus propios trabajos, y a veces pienso que deberías tomarte un respiro, Yashi, trabajar tanto no es bueno...-dijo amablemente mientras, de manera disimulada, le acariciaba el pelo

-Ya, pero quiero que quede lo mejor posible, una buena imagen transmite mucho...

-Vaya, parecéis novios y todo- musitó Yasuki

-¿C-cómo dices?- preguntó Yashiro algo nerviosa

-Oh, nada, nada, yo no he dicho nada...Iori, yo pensaba que tenías a un montón de fans locas siguiéndote....

-Ni las menciones, por favor...-puso una mano sobre su cabeza- me incomodan muchísimo esas personas que están tan obsesionadas conmigo y que no paran de acosarme, y solo porque soy un cantante de metal...

-Creo que es lo más común, digo, la gente famosa tiene fans así...-dije- A mí no me ha pasado porque no es como que he tenido muchos fans tampoco...

-Vaya, te envidio sinceramente- dijo Iori- no es que no esté contento con tener fans que les gusta lo que hago, pero, no “ese” tipo de fans...-suspiró hondo

-Claro, es comprensible...-musité

-Hey, una pregunta, ¿tú sabes dónde estamos?- dijo Yasuki con aire dubitativo

-Lo siento, chicas... la verdad es que eso mismo le pregunté a Yashi hace unos momentos... Este lugar es extraño, y apenas he visto solo a unos cuatro o cinco... -suspiró decepcionado- quiero salir para poder cantar y tocar la guitarra, aquí no es lo mismo...-agacha la cabeza

-No te preocupes, Iori, seguro tarde o temprano encontraremos alguna salida todos juntos- Yashiro intentó animarlo como pudo- además, eres tú el que dice que no lo demos todo por perdido

-Tienes razón

-Será mejor que dejemos a los tórtolos solos-me susurró Yasuki- Bueno, ha sido un placer, nos vemos

-Adiós- dije mientras me iba también

-¡Hasta luego!-gritó

Y después de salir por la puerta, caminamos un poco más hasta ver una puerta cuyo cartel ponía “comedor”. Entramos y pudimos apreciar un amplio espacio en el que se hallaba una gran mesa con unas dieciséis sillas, por lo que pude contar,todas con terciopelo y las patas de la silla y la parte de atrás del respaldo doradas; las paredes también tenían un toque de dorado y rojo, y había un reloj antiguo bastante bien conservado, al parecer funcionaba bien, y marcaba que eran las 6 y media(no sé si de la mañana o de la tarde), y también pudimos apreciar un gran cuadro, cuyo autor se me hace desconocido, y una lámpara antigua grande. Esas lámparas me dan miedo porque perfectamente se puede caer encima de alguien.

En la cocina encontramos a una chica y un chico, la chica simplemente miraba a su alrededor y el chico se veía tranquilo, meditativo.

Yasuki fue directamente hacia el chico, y yo la seguí. En cuanto lo vimos, de cerca, nos dimos cuenta que estaba rezando. El chico era castaño, con pecas, tenía la piel más o menos clara, y llevaba un uniforme escolar de diferentes degradados marrones, aunque con detalles de amarillo y blanco. También llevaba puesta una mochila blanca y un collar con forma de la estrella de David. ¿Es que es judío? Bueno, si esas son sus creencias, yo no digo nada...

-Oye, perdona...- dijo Yasuki, y abrió sus ojos, que eran de color almendrado-Pero necesitamos hablar contigo un momento...

-¡Ah, d-de acuerdo!- titubeó al haber sido interrumpido de su oración tan repentinamente- ¿En qué las puedo ayudar?

-No sabemos dónde estamos, y creemos que alguien sí sabe algo...

-Ah... de lo que he podido observar por mi cuenta... esto parece un hotel, prácticamente...¿A vosotras no os lo parece?

-Ahora que lo dices...- respondí pensativa- es cierto...

-Pero podría ser que el Pico de la Esperanza en realidad sea una escuela de tan alta gama que pareciera que estamos en un hotel...

-Es una opción-dijo el chico- pero yo creo que... es imposible estar en la academia, porque no hay profesores ni nada, solo muchas personas y cámaras...

-¿Conque tú también has hablado con los demás?

-Solo hablé con Shiroko Yuuji y un chico llamado Kannon... pero he visto a más personas

-Pff, ha hablado con la rarita de la chistera-susurró Yasuki con algo de burla

-Haré como que no he oído nada- lo escuché susurrar- Mi nombre es Akemi Homuro, y soy el astrónomo definitivo...

-¿Astrónomo? Yo pensaba que eras tal vez algo relacionado a tu religión... no sé, ¿un rabino?

-Oh, bueno, por mucho que crea en mi religión, no considero que la función de rabino sea la que deba desempeñar... además, me gustan las estrellas... los planetas son interesantes, y las estrellas son... especiales...

-Sí, eso es verdad- dije- una de las cosas que me gusta dibujar más son las estrellas y el cielo nocturno...-sonreí

-Vaya, conque eres pintora, no me había dado cuenta...

-Sí, soy Sumire Hisane, encantada

-¿Y tú entonces, tienes el talento de Miss Japón definitiva ?

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso...- dijo de manera sarcástica- Para tu información, estuve a punto de ganar un concurso de moda... pero se me manchó el traje, así que no pude participar...-suspiró de manera pesada

-Yasuki, no lo dijo a malas, ¿verdad que no?

-No, lo decía de broma, siento haber usado un tono de voz tan... Rudo- dijo algo nervioso

-Bueno, lo dejo pasar... soy Yasuki Toya...

-Con gusto, Yasuki- sonrió

-En fin, te dejamos rezar si lo prefieres- dije- nos vemos luego...

-Vale, hasta luego- dijo el chico, volviendo a rezar de nuevo

Las dos nos dirigimos hacia la chica. Llevaba una trenza que caía sobre su hombro y su pelo era castaño, hasta los hombros, mientras que sus ojos de color rojizo miraban por todos sitios; llevaba una chaqueta rojo oscuro que dejaba caer a partir de sus codos, con una camiseta de color rojo, que ponía “SS Army”, unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y unas zapatillas deportivas negras con detalles de color rojo.

-Hola- saludó Yasuki

-...hola...-contestó de forma distante

-Esto...- dije algo incómoda-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Noriko Mayumi, teniente definitiva...

-¿Teniente?-dijo Yasuki algo interesado- ¿Vas a la guerra?

-Supongo...-dijo- Muchas veces estoy entrenando...

-Ya veo...-dijo Yasuki- ¿Y no te da miedo que te puedan matar?

-¿Y por qué iban a hacerlo? Es decir, es posible, pero tampoco imagino que vaya a morir, simplemente tengo cuidado...-continuó siendo tan fría como antes

-Ya veo..-dije- es lo normal...

-Claro....Si no os importa...-dijo la chica- me voy a seguir observando un poco más este sitio...-dijo- nos vemos...

-Oh, claro, adiós...-dijimos a la vez

-Qué seca-susurró Yasuki

-Lo sé- admití

Salimos del comedor para ver si quedaba alguien más. Vimos a un chico escuchando música apoyado en la pared del pasillo. Parecía de los más mayores, e iba con una ropa bastante cómoda. Tenía el pelo moreno y los ojos de distinto color, uno gris y otro amarillo.

Fuimos hacia él, esperando en vano que supiera algo

-Hola- dije

-...

-Esto... oye...

-¿Qué?- dijo de manera borde

-Esto...¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Yasuki-¿Sabes donde estamos?

-Me llamo Haruki, Haruki Kohaku, hacker definitivo... y no sé a qué narices viene esa pregunta, seguramente esto sea un hotel...

-Oh, ya veo..

-Encantada de conocerte-

En lugar de dejarme continuar, se fue sin decir nada más. Vaya chico más antipático....

-Bah, será gilipollas...-musitó Yasuki molesta

-Bueno, no hace falta insultar...

-¿Y ahora qué?

-No lo sé...-dije- ya hemos visto todo, y, mira, ya no queda nada para que acabe el pasillo...

-Es cierto... qué aburrido... no encontramos ninguna pista, pero al menos hay gente que merece la pena... luego, hay algunos un poco raritos, maleducados o simplemente molestos...

-Sinceramente, a mí me han agradado la mayoría... aunque es verdad que algunos son algo maleducados... o por lo menos bordes...

-Si tú lo ves así...-suspiró hondo- mira que imaginaba a gente cualificada y que se toma en serio su talento, no a esta gente...

-Yasuki, tampoco seas tan mala con ellos... cada uno está por sus propios méritos... a ninguno nos han dado nada de gratis, tenemos suerte de estar aquí...

-Visto así...

Oímos un pitido que provenía de uno de los megáfonos, y después un carraspeo

-¡Estudiantes de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza! ¡Sean bienvenidos al hotel de la academia, el Hotel Esperanza! ¡Yo, como encargado jefe de este hotel, haré todo lo posible para que estéis en las mejores condiciones posibles! ¡POR FAVOR, ID AL FINAL DEL PASILLO DE LA PRIMERA PLANTA, VENDRÉ EN UN MOMENTO!

Y dejó de sonar. De inmediato fuimos para allá.


	4. Prólogo[Parte 4]

Poco a poco empezaron a venir todos, unos antes que otros.

-Supongo que todos hemos escuchado eso, ¿verdad?- pregunté, queriendo creer que no fui la única

-No te preocupes, Hisane, ya lo hemos escuchado-me respondió Yashiro con amabilidad

-¿Ahora qué? El tipo ese dijo que iba a tardar...-dijo Ryota mientras que se rascaba la barba

-Podemos aprovechar para pensar cómo pudimos llegar hasta aquí...-dijo Yashiro nuevamente-opino que es lo más lógico...

-Suena bien, un pequeño debate....-susurró Shiroko, quien estaba al fondo cerca de Akemi

-Yo paso- dijo Haruki secamente- total, tampoco vamos a resolver nada...

-Tú te callas-le espetó Miya, molesta

-¿Y te crees con la capacidad de darme órdenes? ¿Tú a mí?

-¿Quién te has creído que eres, imbécil?-apretó los puños, dispuesta a dirigirse hacia él

-Ya, haya paz...-dijo Iori, tratando de calmar la situación- ahora no es el momento de pelear...

Vaya, primer día y ya empiezan las riñas... pues vamos bien....

Miya decidió hacer como si Haruki no existiera

-Creo que sería conveniente empezar recordando lo último que hicimos...- dijo Kannon de forma pensativa

-Creo que es obvio-dijo Yasuki- todos estábamos a punto de entrar a la Academia...¿No?-arqueó una ceja

-A ver, yo lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba dejando el estudio, y que Yashi me estaría esperando fuera...-mencionó Iori

-Es cierto, pero no llegaste a la salida...-Yashiro tenía un ligero aire pensativo

-¿Y qué hay de la rara del fondo?-dijo Yasuki

-¿Perdón?-dijo Shiroko como si no hubiera oído nada- ¿Está hablando de mí?

-No, yo solo te preguntaba- contestó como si nada

-Yo creo haberlo dicho a ustedes... que me despedí de mi hermana... y ya está...

-Entonces, no todos tienen el mismo último recuerdo que yo...-musité pensativa

Aunque, me parece obvio... tienen un contexto distinto....y yo era la nueva...

Entonces...¿Cómo es que ya no recordamos nada?

-Debe haber alguna clase de secuestradores que nos hayan noqueado-dijo Honome- Supongo por mi instinto que nos noquearon justo cuando nosotros estábamos con la guardia baja...

-No me imagino otra cosa... Porque no creo que hayamos soñado algo así...-dije con firmeza, pero imaginaba por un momento que era un sueño

¿Y si en realidad llevábamos aquí bastante tiempo, y ninguno de nosotros se acordaba?

¿O es que simplemente todo esto es un engaño?

Mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas en diferentes posibilidades, todas ellas parecían absurdas, pero podían tener sentido

En cualquier caso, debe haber alguna mente maestra detrás de este suceso, alguien que haya ideado perfectamente lo que va a pasar, quiénes íbamos a estar aquí, qué es lo que va a suceder...

Esa mente maestra puede ser cualquiera de nosotros.... ¿Pero y si en realidad no está aquí? ¿Esas cámaras que hay a lo largo del pasillo serán para que la mente maestra observe nuestros movimientos?

Tan solo de pensar en tantas posibilidades me aterra, todo esto se está volviendo muy, pero que muy extraño.

-Visto que no llegan a ninguna conclusión, deberían pensar en por qué estamos acá...-dijo Shiroko en un momento dado

-Me parece razonable-respondió Honome

-Tal vez quieran matarnos a todos y vender nuestros órganos...-dijo Akemi nuevamente

-Akemi, no digas gilipolleces, por Dios- respondió Yasuki- sé algo más coherente...

-Lo siento, pero comparto la misma opinión que la engreída esta-dijo Honome cruzada de brazos

-¿A quién llamas engreída? Tú ni siquiera puedes demostrar tus encantos si no es enseñando carne...-respondió Yasuki con algo de asco

-Por lo menos tengo atributos que enseñar, querida- sonrió con sorna- No soy un palillo seco como tú...

-Serás...-no podía decir nada porque, al parecer, tenía razón

-Si tú andas lanzando veneno por la boca, yo también lo haré, incluso iré de forma más directa...-sonrió de nuevo

-Por favor, ¿podéis deteneros?-dijo Yukiko-No es el momento...

-La chiquilla tiene razón-sonrió Honome de una forma más calmada- Bueno, deberíamos continuar con la discusión...

-Existe una posibilidad- dijo Kannon- Que esto simplemente sea una prueba de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza para demostrar nuestra capacidad de sobrevivir en grupo...

-Es plausible- bostezó Ryota

-¿Y por qué la Academia iba a hacer algo así, si en primer lugar nos ha noqueado?- replicó Yashiro- No es que no tenga sentido tu teoría, Kannon, pero de todas formas, si lo piensas bien...

-También cabe la posibilidad de que vosotros estéis perdiendo el tiempo-dijo Noriko con los brazos cruzados

-¿Eh?-dijo Yashiro algo confundida

-No veo el punto a esta discusión... El encargado ese vendrá y ya nos dará él los detalles...-suspiró hondo, como si fuera de agotamiento

O también puede pasar que sea una mentira y no vaya a venir nadie...

-Concuerdo con ella-dijo Kuro de repente sin mirar a nadie

-Gracias, pero no he pedido tu opinión

-Ni yo la tuya

-Si ambos vais a molestar, mejor no os metáis en la discusión-les reprendió Yukiko

-La enana está en lo cierto-dijo Yasuki

Pero mira quién habla...

-¡Bueno, bueno, veo que ya estabais con ansias de que llegara!-dijo una voz cercana.

Nos giramos y pudimos ver a un zorro de una altura de a lo mejor sesenta o setenta centímetros, que tenía dos colores, blanco y amarillo. En el lado blanco, tenía la sonrisa típica de un zorro y en el otro lado tenía unos dientes afilados que sonreían macabramente, además de una forma extraña que emitía un brillo rojizo en vez de un ojo en el lado amarillo. Su peluda cola blanca se encontraba en el suelo, era algo larga y visible.

Todos nos echamos hacia atrás al verlo, ¿cómo era posible que un zorro pudiera hablar?

Lo intenté analizar, tratando de ver dónde estaba el botón o si había algún tipo de tornillo. No veía nada que me dijera que era un robot.

-¿C-cómo es que un zorro puede hablar?-dijo Miya asustada

-Q-qué raro es todo ésto...-Yasuki se veía asqueada- me quiero ir de este hotel de locos...

-¡Oh, bueno! ¡Veo que tenéis muchas pero que muchas dudas en la cabeza! ¡Vuestro tío zorrete os las va a contestar!-este sonrió maléficamente

-Tch...zorro estúpido, ¿qué narices es esto?-quiso saber Honome. Tampoco se veía muy tranquila

-Oh, bueno...-comenzó a carraspear-Este es un juego de matanza-dijo seriamente

¿Cómo que un juego de matanza?¿Qué narices significa eso?

-¡Esto consiste en que tenéis que mataros los unos a los otros, pipiolos!-gritó al ver nuestra incredulidad

No...esto tiene que ser una broma, y una muy pesada...

-Se os darán una serie de motivaciones para mataros entre vosotros, y, después de que haya habido un asesinato, ¡habrá un juicio dónde descubriréis al asesino con las pruebas que tenéis en la mano!-todo eso lo decía divertido

-¿Qué clase de broma pesada es esta, zorro de mierda?-exclamó Honome

-Oh, bueno...¡NO SE TRATA DE NINGUNA JODIDA BROMA!¡COMO LO OÍS! ¡TENDRÉIS QUE PARTICIPAR EN ESTE JUEGO DE MATANZA!-después de eso, comenzó a reírse maniáticamente

-Ni de coña...-musitó Honome, sacando un cuchillo de cocina

Corrió directamente hacia donde el zorro se encontraba, dispuesta a atacarlo. En seguida oímos un “clank”

-¡HONOME, CUIDADO!-Le avisó su hermano para que se parara

Honome se paró en seco, y, cerca de ella, salieron unas lanzas del suelo que medían de alto lo que está habitación. Estas rozaban su cuerpo, y la chica, nada más ver aquello, soltó el cuchillo y se echó para atrás, con una cara asustada

-Lamentó informarte que atacar al director está prohibido...-dijo el zorro con falsa ternura-Es una de las muchas reglas que tenéis en vuestras tabletas...-dijo de nuevo con amabilidad

-¿Tabletas?-preguntó Yasuki

-Buscad por donde podáis, todos tenéis una~

Busqué en el bolsillo donde guardaba los pinceles, y saqué un dispositivo que era más grande que un móvil normal, pero no tanto como una tableta. Esta se encendió, y vi que en la primera regla ponía: “Prohibido atacar al director”

Todos fueron sacando las tabletas, unos antes que otros. Leí las reglas, deslizando la pantalla

[BC]No1:Prohibido atacar al director

[BC]No2:Debéis estar dentro de las habitaciones a las once de la noche. Pese a ello, hay zonas permitidas para deambular por la noche, como el pasillo de habitaciones

[BC]No3: Prohibido romper las cámaras de vigilancia

[BC]No4: Las peleas no están permitidas. En este hotel debe haber un mínimo de convivencia

[BC]No5:No atacar con intenciones de asesinato a nadie delante de mucha gente. Eso arruinaría la diversión

[BC]No6:No romper ninguna de las instalaciones, como las placas de las habitaciones o los platos de la cocina

[BC]No7:Podéis matar a alguien usando cualquier tipo de técnica:tipo ejecución, apuñalamiento, envenamiento... incluso golpes

[BC]No8:Está terminantemente prohibido entrar en los vestuarios del contrario. No seáis pervertidos, hay habitaciones para esas cosas

[BC]No9:Las fiestas con alcohol están permitidas, pero el servidor debe estar delante, presenciándolo todo, para cuidar a sus queridos huéspedes

[BC]No10:No está permitido robar ninguno de los libros de la biblioteca

[BC]No11:Solo podréis entrar en vuestra habitación con la huella de vuestra mano. Si no dispones de la huella correspondiente, no puedes entrar en ninguna habitación

Después de haber leído aquellas reglas, no había nada más en esa página. Pero vi una pestaña, que ponía “Personal Data”, le di, y vi una foto de mí con algunos de mis datos más básicos:nombre, altura, fecha de cumpleaños...

Apagué la tableta, y la guardé, mirando nuevamente al zorro

-¿Qué tal leyendo las reglas?-dijo este con amabilidad-Bueno...Vuestras habitaciones están en el otro pasillo...-señaló un pasillo distinto al que estábamos, y este tenía las paredes de color azul con un patrón dorado de lirios-Ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, solo espero que sobreviváis...¡jujujuju!-después de eso, desapareció mágicamente, como si nada

-¡¿Cómo puede escaparse así como así?!-gritó Shiro molesto

-Hey, cálmate...-dijo Honome poniendo una mano en su hombro-sigo de una pieza,¿ves? Ya me encargaré de ese estúpido zorro en cuanto pueda...

-¿Iba en serio?- musitó Shiroko, se estaba abrazando a sí misma ligeramente asustada-maldita sea...

-Creo que sí...-Iori suspiró hondo

-Yo me voy a descansar- dijo Kuro- total, tampoco es como que me importe mucho todo esto....

Kuro se fue, seguido de Haruki, Honome y Shiro

-¿Qué planeáis hacer?-dijo Noriko de repente

-Obviamente confiaremos los unos en los otros y seguiremos siendo un equipo-dijo Miya sonriendo-no permitiré que un estúpido zorro nos mine la moral...

-Nadie morirá, ¿cierto?-sonrió Iori

-Bueno, espero que os vaya bien con eso...-no podía ver la boca de Noriko por su máscara, pero sus ojos y su tono de voz daban la impresión de estar sonriendo toscamente-Dudo que vayáis a aguantar mucho...

Noriko también se fue

-Será incordiosa...-musitó Yasuki

-Akemi, te ves muy callado-dijo Shiroko amablemente

-....-tenía las manos en posición de rezo y estaba asustado-e-ese zorro...ojalá arda en el infierno...-musitó

Shiroko frunció el ceño

-Será el mejor lugar para él-suspiró hondo

Akemi decidió abandonar el lugar rápidamente

-Propongo descansar-dijo Yukiko- ha sido un día caótico...

-Concuerdo-dijeron Miya, Yasuki y Shiroko a la vez

-¿Pero yo desde cuando estoy de acuerdo con la rarita?-me susurró

-Yasuki, para-le susurré en cuanto dijo eso- vale, será lo mejor

-Que descanséis todos-dijo Yashiro

Todos acabamos abandonando el lugar. Salvo Rei

-¿Qué sucede?-me di la vuelta-has permanecido callado toda la discusión...

-L-Lo siento....-miró al suelo y tomó el cuchillo- No me gusta mucho debatir....

-Ya veo...-sonreí-¿Quieres que hablemos un rato, mientras llevas el cuchillo a la cocina?

-Claro...

Los dos fuimos directamente a la cocina. Allí me comentó sus teorías que no llegó a decir al resto

-Pienso que debe haber una mente maestra detrás de todo esto... ese zorro no puede ser el responsable...

-¿Y esa mente maestra estará oculta?

-Tal vez... y entre nosotros tiene que haber al menos un traidor, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Cómo que traidor?-dije algo asustada, no quería desconfiar de nadie

-No es que quiera desconfiar de ninguno, parecéis buenas personas...salvo algunos... pero no puedo parar de pensar que hay alguien que en realidad sabe más de lo que parece...-suspiró hondo

-Tiene sentido, la mente maestra, por muy mente maestra que sea, no sería capaz de hacer todo esto sola...

-Obvio que no... sería muy extraño... Pero es otra posibilidad, porque demostraría a qué nos estamos enfrentando....

-Sí...

Seguimos hablando hasta que llegamos al pasillo de las habitaciones

-Gracias por acompañarme, Hisane...-sonrió el chico

-Gracias a ti por contarme todo aquello, ha sido interesante...

Después de despedirnos, fui en busca de mi habitación.Me encontraba entre la habitación de Miya y de Yasuki, y en frente estaban las habitaciones de los chicos. Estaban al final, y por el camino pude ver dos placas de dos personas que no conocía de nada: “Yuna Yukimura” y “Hikaru Dai”. ¿Acaso me he olvidado preguntar a alguien más?

Pero cuando Monokitsune nos convocó, estábamos dieciséis... y con ellos estaríamos dieciocho...

Es muy raro....

Pensé en ignorar aquello, seguro era una de las trampas de ese maldito zorro...

Sacudiendo la cabeza, entré a mi dormitorio, poniendo mi huella en el aparato que había a un lado de la puerta. Probé con todos los dedos, y al final abrió con el pulgar derecho. Al entrar, vi una habitación pintada de muchos colores, como si hubieran manchado las paredes a propósito con pintura; había una cama bastante elegante por el cabecero, con un escritorio, una cámara de vigilancia en la esquina, un armario y dos puertas. Abrí una, y se trataba del baño, uno bastante lujoso, la verdad.

Después abrí la otra puerta, y vi una habitación con una mesa, muchos lienzos, cuadernos, materiales de dibujo... todo lleno de cosas relacionadas al arte.

Quería ponerme a dibujar, pero bostecé.

Cerré la puerta, y miré en el armario. Para mi suerte, había un pijama bastante bonito de color rosa con rayas violetas. Me lo puse y fui directa a dormir.

Pensándolo bien... las personas aquí son todas bastante geniales en cuanto a sus logros... pero también son bastante únicos a su modo, y bastantes de ellos son agradables...

Yasuki es interesante y buena persona, pero podría dejar de crear prejuicios hacia los demás por su forma de vestir o su físico...

Yo... estoy muy preocupada. Y estoy pensando mucho... hay tantas, pero tantas cosas que han pasado en un solo día... gente nueva, un zorro que habla, juegos de matanza, casi ejecuta a Honome, dos estudiantes nuevos que no he visto... ¿qué narices está sucediendo aquí?


End file.
